


Girl of the North Country

by Sherloqued



Series: Girl of the North Country [14]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloqued/pseuds/Sherloqued





	Girl of the North Country

He had been too agitated to sleep.  The ship had passed through the rough Bay of Seals, safely and well before the autumn storms came, rounded the precipitous Grey Cliffs headlands, with its fires burning on the hilltop; passed the light towers at the rocky shoals of Widow's Watch, and at Oldcastle.  _Who tended those flames throughout the night_ , he wondered.  By break of dawn, he could see the lights of the port city of White Harbour appear as the cold coastal fog began to lift with the sun.  And soon after, he could hear the helmsman relaying the captain's instructions, shouting for the crew to prepare for anchor and landing, the crowded city quiet now, but bustling by the morn.  


End file.
